Push
by bobkitty1123
Summary: "I will always be there to give you the push you need." Tory and Jade. One-shot.


**A/N -** Just popped into my head after watching 'Beck falls for Tori'. This is the shortest fanfic I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

><p>"I need to do this stunt." I told myself quietly, looking down at all my friends gathered below.<p>

I had chickened out of doing the stunt the first time, allowing Beck to do it for me. And while he did look fantastic in that dress, I felt the quilt gnawing away at me. Being an actress, or at least wanting to be one, meant you had to learn to get over your fears. Everything about this moment was crucial to my future career as a famous singer-actress.

"Okay, I will jump in… one… two… actually, make that ten seconds!" I called down to my friends and they all scoffed, shouting that I could do it. Even the men who had blown up the pillow were trying to coerce me into jumping to my inevitable death.

As I stood up there, sweating and trying to convince myself to jump, I saw Jade walk away from the group. Of course, she'd be the first to give up on me and walk out. I tried to pretend that I didn't see her leave, or that it kind of hurt me.

"Okay… I am jumping!" I called, knowing full well that I wasn't actually going to jump.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my small of my back.

Then I was falling.

When I hit the pillow, I was short of breath and dizzy. Lying there for a moment, I saw Jade looking down at me over the edge of the set and smiling cruelly at me. As Robbie and Beck helped me to my feet, the place where her hand had touched me was tingling.

"Uh, I have to use the bathroom," I lied, running back behind the set. I needed a moment for the blush that had bloomed on my face to fade before everyone started asking questions.

I stood there, my head leaning back against the wall and taking quick, shallow breaths. I felt almost woozy, in fact. And all because of Jade. I realized that I might be sick.

"This doesn't look like the bathroom, Vega." A sultry voice reached me and pulled me back to my surroundings. Opening my eyes and righting my head, I found myself literally nose to nose with none other than Jade West.

"Yeah… I lied." I told her quietly.

"Oh… Tori Vega doing something bad." She smirked and feigned a shocked gasp. Then she mocked me with that stupid accent again. "What will your mama think?"

"I don't talk like that," I said weakly as she moved even closer—if that was possible. Her hands pressed against the wall on either side of me, trapping me.

"Whatever you say," She said in that same accent. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me—or I won't do this."

Then she kissed me.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and couldn't believe that she did that. But I didn't push her away like I should have. Instead, I linked my arms around her neck and leaned into the kiss. Her fingers brushed against my lower back in the same place she had touched me before. I felt a red blush rising on my face again.

"Wait… what about Beck?" I asked, looking at her in confusion.

"What about him?" Jade asked seductively but with such a look that I knew continuing to question it would easily become dangerous. I shook my head and leaned back into her.

"You know…" I said between kisses. "I came… out here to hide my… blush after you… touched me."

She pulled away and leaned until her lips were next to my ear. "Well, I guess you'll have to stay out here just a bit longer." She hissed, running a hand from my knee up my thigh. I shivered against her, and she smirked before pressing her lips back to mine.

Finally, Jade untangled herself from me and pulled her vibrating phone from her jacket pocket. She checked the text message. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

She started to walk off towards where the others were waiting. "Wait!" I called her, and she paused. "Why did you push me?"

"Because, Tori," She said, sounding genuine for once. "I will always be there to give you the push you need." Then she smiled, and it wasn't cruel or sneaky for once. I ran to catch up to her and she looked at me. "And if you ever need to be slapped to your senses… I'm your girl."

"Don't worry you'll be the first person I call if I never need to be smacked."

"Just making sure," She drawled, speeding up and walking up to Beck. I watched them a minute before turning to Robbie and Andre.

"That was a bit mean," Robbie commented.

"Huh?" I mumbled, distracted.

"Just pushing you like that," Andre cut in. "Jade can be so mean."

"Right… mean." I said quietly, looking over at Jade and Beck laughing over something. She tossed her hair, looked over at me, and winked. "Very mean."

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Review my beautiful readers! :P


End file.
